Guardian's Destiny
by earthsign96
Summary: BTS Fanfic! Namjin,MinYoon,Vkook,and HoZi boys love!
1. Prolog

GUARDIAN'S DESTINY

CAST : NAMJIN (Kim NamjoonXKim Seokjin)

MINYOON ( Park JiminXMin Yoongi)

VKOOK ( Kim TaehyungXJeon Jeongguk)

HOZI (Jung HoseokXWoozi)

Other Cast : YunJae,SiBum,HaeHyuk,JeongCheol,YooSu,DaeBaek,SoonHoon,KyuMin (sebagai orang tua para guardian)

Kangteuk,Meanie,Hanchul,JunHao( Sebagai Para Guardian)

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Friendship,Family

Boys Love,Yaoi

Maafkan bila ada typo

Happy Reading~

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kim Jung Soo aku memiliki ibu yang berkebangsaan Jepang dan ayah berkebangsaan Korea. Aku kembali kekorea setelah lama tinggal di Jepang. Alasanku kembali ke Korea adalah karena ini permintaan terakhir ayah dan ibuku. Ya mereka sudah meninggalkanku disaat aku berumur 10 tahun dan sekarang aku sudah berumur 23 tahun (umur internasional). Kenapa aku tidak mengenalkan ayah dan ibuku kepada kalian semua? Karena aku tidak ingin kalian terkejut. Ayahku bernama JUNG YUNHO dan Ibuku bernama KIM JAEJOONG. Ya kalian tidak salah mereka adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang memiliki kekuatan atau yg bisa dibilang ibuku dan ayahku memiliki kekuatan super. Dan orang tuaku adalah pemimpin dari orang orang yang memiliki kekuatan super tersebut atau biasa disebut guardian. Ayahku memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca masa depan sedangkan ibuku memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran. Dan karena hal itulah aku bisa berada dikorea itu semua karena ayahku pernah bilang bahwa disini aku akan menemukan beberapa orang yg memiliki kekuatan sepertiku dan disaat aku sudah menemukan mereka semua,kami semua diwajibkan untuk melindungi Caread. Dan satu hal lagi aku memiliki kedua kekuatan yang dimiliki orang tuaku. Karena hal itulah aku merasa tersiksa,apabila aku melihat orang orang yg memiliki kekuatan sepertiku aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka dan apabila aku menyentuh orang orang yg ditakdirkan untuk kami lindungi maka aku bisa melihat masa depannya. Maka dari itu aku harus bisa mencari orang orang yang memiliki kekuatan sepertiku agar kami bisa segera menemukan Caread. Karena Caread adalah mereka semua adalah orang orang pilihan. Dan kami harus melindungi mereka dari kekuatan jahat yang akan membunuh mereka. Seperti halnya kekuatan jahat itu membunuh kedua orang tuaku.

~TBC~

Disini para guardian (sebutan untuk orang yang melindungi Caread) tidak tahu bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan kecuali Kim Jung Soo. Karena dia sudah diberitahu oleh kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan untuk menolong orang lain. Para guardian ini memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan Careadnya. Dan para orang tua guardian ini telah lama meninggalkan mereka.

Yap sekian prologue FF gue

Terakhir

.

.

.

.

.

Review juseyo~ kritik dan saran sangat membantu sekali


	2. Karakter Guardian

Karakter guardian

 **Kim Jung Soo**

Dia adalah anak Perempuan dari Jung yunho dan Kim jaejoong salah satu dari orang yg memiliki kekuatan yang sangat berumur 23 tahun. Dia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena orang tuanya meninggal saat melawan kekuatan jahat yang akan menyerang orang yg dilindungi oleh mereka. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang ceria walaupun dia keras kepala dan kenapa dia tidak memakai marga ayahnya itu dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan dia dirawat oleh ibunya. Walaupun orangtuanya bercerai mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yg harus mereka lindungi.

 **Choi Wonwoo**

Dia adalah anak Perempuan dari Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Dia berumur 22 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang tertutup dan dingin dikarenakan dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Dia memiliki kekuatan melihat masa lalu. Maka dari itu dia jarang memiliki seorang teman,karena dia selalu bisa membaca masa lalu orang lain dengan melihat matanya saja.

 **Lee Hankyung**

Dia adalah anak Laki Laki dari Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Dia berumur 21 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang terlalu aktif/hyper dan mood maker bagi orang orang sekitarnya. Tetapi karena hal itulah banyak yg membencinya,dia sering dipukuli oleh orang orang yg membencinya walaupun dia sering dipukuli dia tidak pernah sedikit pun merasakan yang namanya luka. Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri ataupun menyembuhkan orang lain.

 **Yoon Young Woon**

Dia adalah anak Laki Laki dari Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan. Dia berumur 21 tahun. Sama seperti Kim Hye Jin orang tuanya bercerai disaat umurnya masih kecil. Memiliki sifat keras kepala dan mempunyai kebiasaan untuk merusak barang,tetapi dia sangat dewasa. Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan/menyuruh orang lain melakukan perintahnya.

 **Park Mingyu**

Dia adalah anak Laki Laki dari Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Dia berumur 20 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang sangat ceria dan sangat talkactive. Dia bersahabat dengan Kim Hye Jin tetapi dia harus pindah ke Amerika mengikuti jejak sang Ayah. Dia memiliki kekuatan Flash ( berlari dengan sangat cepat).

 **Jung Jun**

Dia adalah anak Laki Laki dari Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun. Dia berumur 20 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang sedikit aneh dan terlalu percaya orang lain. Suka sekali dengan gelembung sabun. Memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan sebuah benda.

 **Kwon Heechul**

Dia adalah anak Perempuan dari Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Ji Hoon. Dia berumur 19 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan Yoonsuk,tetapi bedanya dia bisa sedikit tersenyum untuk menghargai orang lain. Dia memiliki kekuatan berpindah tempat.

 **Cho Minghao**

Dia adalah anak Perempuan dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Dia berumur 19 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang sangat polos walaupun dia maknae dia tidak bisa ber aegyo. Dia memiliki kekuatan mendeteksi sebuah kebohongan. Maka dari itu dia tidak bisa percaya terhadap orang lain.


	3. Karakter Caread

**Kim Seok Jin**

Seorang namja berusia 24 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang sangat dewasa dan sangat pintar memasak. Tetapi tanpa dia ketahui pertemuannya dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jungsoo akan merubah dirinya yang selalu diremehkan oleh orang lain. Dan memiliki takdir untuk bisa bersatu dengan namja bernama Kim Namjoon-takdir cintanya

 **Min Yoongi**

Seorang namja berusia 23 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan memiliki lidah yang sangat tajam bila berbicara kepada orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Takdir telah menuntun dia untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yg bernama Choi Wonwoo yang akan mengantar takdir cinta untuk bertemu dengan Park Jimin

 **Jung Hoseok**

Seorang namja berusia 22 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang sangat hiperaktif dan selalu ceria. Suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Lee Hankyung yang akan membawa dia menemui takdir cintanya yaitu Lee Woozi

 **Kim Namjoon**

Seorang namja berusia 22 tahun. Memiliki sifat keras kepala tetapi dia sangat dewasa. Pertemuannya dengan seseorang bernama Shin Kangin telah membawanya bertemu dengan Kim Seokjin-takdir cintanya

 **Park Jimin**

Seorang namja berusia 21 tahun. Memiliki sifat talkactive dan aura yang sangat cerah. Secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang bernama Park Mingyu yang membawanya kepada sosok Min Yoongi yang mana dialah takdir cintanya

 **Kim Taehyung**

Seorang namja berusia 21 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang sedikit aneh dan kekanak-kanakan. Suatu hari dia menolong seseorang yang bernama Jung Jun yang memang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Jeon Jungkook-takdir cintanya

 **Lee Woozi**

Seorang namja berusia 20 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Min Yoongi dikarenakan mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Sifat dingin dan cueknya menjadi ciri khasnya. Suatu hari secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Kwon Heechul yang pada saat itu menolong seorang namja yang bernama Jung Hoseok-takdir cintanya

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Seorang namja berusia 20 tahun. Memiliki sifat yang sangat polos. Secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Jung Jun yang pada saat bersamaan dia ditolong oleh seseorang bernama Cho Minghao dan pada saat itu juga dia telah bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung-takdir cintanya.


	4. First Meeting Guard's Kim & Caread's Kim

First Meeting Guard's Kim and Caread's Kim

Kim Seok Jin POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berkuliah di kampus ini. Kampus imipianku. Aku berharap bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan cepat. Baiklah mari kita masuk.

Author POV

Kim SeokJin pemuda berumur 24 tahun tersebut baru saja memasuki kampus yang akan menjadi tempat belajarnya. Jin-nama panggilannya memang terlambat untuk memasuki kampus di usianya yang hampir mencapai umur 30 tahun. Tetapi terdapat masalah 4 tahun yang lalu,Jin mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang mengharuskan dia untuk istirahat total selama 1 tahun bukan hanya itu saja di dalam kecelakaan itu orang tua beserta adiknya meninggal maka dari itu selama 4 tersebut Jin mengalami trauma berat. Dan sekarang perusahaan yang di rintis oleh ayahnya telah mengalami bangkrut,ya sekarang Jin telah sebatang kara dan tidak memiliki kekayaan lagi. Apakah kalian bertanya dimana semua saudara dari ayah dan ibunya? Jawabannya adalah mereka semua tidak ada yang ingin menerima Jin dirumah mereka. Kejam memang tetapi itulah kenyataan yang harus di hadapi oleh Jin. Diremehkan oleh saudara saudaranya,diejek oleh orang lain, dianggap pembawa sial. Jin sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Yang diinginkan Jin saat ini adalah hanya ingin membuat bangga Ayah,ibu dan adiknya saja. Tetapi tanpa dia ketahui tepat di hari itu seseorang yang akan menjaga dia telah berada di dekatnya.

JungSoo POV

haahhh aku hirup udara segar di Korea,ya aku baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah lama tinggal di Jepang. Jangan kira aku disana berlibur ataupun scholarship tetapi aku memang dari kecil tinggal disana. Dan satu hal yang aku benci dari Korea adalah...

'Ugh liat perempuan itu seperti tidak pernah ke Korea saja' fikir perempuan berbaju merah tersebut yang tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke matanya yang sedang menatapku saat ini.

'Ahjussi hati hati saat berjalan jangan hanya fokus ke handphone saja karena disana ada lubang dan ahjussi bisa terjatuh kemudian ahjussi bisa masuk rumah sakit apakah ahjussi tidak kasihan terhadap eomma ahjussi yang terbaring sakit dirumah sakit saat ini' ujarku kepada seorang ahjussi yang tanpa sengaja aku menghentikan perjalanan ahjussi tersebut.

'Terimakasih nona tetapi nona tahu dari mana bahwa di depan ada lubang setauku nona barusan datang di Korea dan apakah nona bercanda eomma ahjussi tidak sakit jadi untuk apa harus masuk rumah sakit' ujar ahjussi tersebut. Setelah ahjussi tersebut sempat memarahiku tiba tiba telepon ahjussi tersebut berdering dan ternyata telefon dari istrinya yang mengatakan bahwa eomma ahjussi tersebut masuk rumah sakit,ahjussi tersebut sangat kaget dan ahjussi itu langsung melihat kearahku dan bertanya lagi 'Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya nona?' Tanya ahjussi tersebut. Yak! Kim jungsoo babo tidak seharusnya kamu menggunakan'nya' sekarang bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ahjussi ini.

'Ahh maaf ahjussi saya hanya menebak saja. Saya permisi'ujarku

Inilah yang aku benci! Aku bisa membaca fikiran orang lain dan dapat melihat masa depan orang lain dengan hanya melihat matanya saja. Maka dari itu aku selalu memakai kacamata dimanapun aku berada atau disaat aku tidak memakai kaca mata aku akan berusaha tidak melihat orang yang mengajakku berbicara karena bila aku melihat yang ada kepala terasa pusing mendengar ocehan mereka di kepalaku. Alasanku kembali ke Korea pun ada hubungannya dengan kekuatanku ini. Kekuatan yang harus aku jaga dari kekuatan jahat yang akan mengambil kekuatanku bila aku tidak menjaganya. Karena 'orang itu' tinggal di Korea maka dari itu aku harus kembali ke Korea. Dan aku harus bisa menemukan guardian yang lain agar aku dapat menemukan Caread sesegera mungkin. Sekarang aku harus segera ke Apartemen kemudian aku harus masuk kekampus mudah-mudahan disana aku bisa menemukan salah satu caread atau bahkan semua caread. Tetapi kata aboji ada dua guardian dan dua caread yang masih berada di SMA terus bagaimana aku menemukan mereka kalau aku saja berada di kampus. Aboji kenapa memberi tanggung jawab yang besar kepadaku sih.

Author POV

Saat Jungsoo sedang berfikir atau mungkin bisa dibilang menggerutu tiba tiba dari arah depan ada seseorang yang menabrak Jungsoo

Brukk

'aduh' ujar Jungsoo dan seseorang didepannya.

'ah mianhae nona saya tidak sengaja' ujar laki laki tersebut.

'mari saya bantu nona' ujar laki laki tersebut.

'gwenchana saya tidak apa-apa terimakasih bantuannya' ujar Jungsoo.

Tanpa sengaja Jungsoo melihat kearah mata laki laki tersebut

' _kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca fikiran namja didepanku ini?apa mungkin dia salah satu caread yang aku cari?_ 'fikir Jungsoo.

'mianhae nona saya terburu-buru karena saya harus masuk kelas' ujar laki laki tersebut

'tunggu kita belum berkenalan namaku Kim Jungsoo kamu bisa memanggilku Jungsoo aku berasal dari Jepang salam kenal' ujar Jungsoo sembari mengulurkan tangan kepada laki laki tersebut,tanpa diketahui oleh laki laki tersebut hal tersebut adalah rencana Jungsoo bila dia tidak bisa membaca fikiran laki laki ini berarti dia bisa dibilang adalah caread tapi Jungsoo tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal itu terlebih dahulu.

'nama saya Kim Seok Jin nona bisa memanggil saya Jin saya asli Korea salam kenal juga nona' ujar Jin sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke Jungsoo.

Disaat mereka berkenalan Jungsoo akhirnya tau bahwa laki laki didepannya adalah seorang Caread karena dia bisa membaca masa depannya.

 _ **Masa depan Jin 3 tahun kemudian**_

' _ **yak namjoonie jangan ganggu aku masak' ujar Jin**_

' _ **aniya chagia masak saja aku tidak akan mengganggu kok' ujar laki laki yang dipanggil namjoonie tersebut.**_

' _ **ini sih namanya udah mengganggu chagia' ujar Jin dengan pout imutnya itu.**_

' _ **keke mianhae aku hanya ingin morning kiss saja' ujar namjoonie**_

 _ **CUP**_

' _ **yak! Namjoonie' teriak Jin karena disaat namjoon mencium Jin,namjoon sudah berlari kearah kamar mandi.**_

'Jungsoo-ssi'

'Jungsoo-ssi' ujar Jin kepada Jungsoo saat diliatnya Jungsoo melamun tetapi kenapa tangannya tidak dilepas oleh Jungsoo.

'ah mianhae Jin-ssi' ujar Jungsoo

'eh Jungsoo-ssi menangis?' tanya Jin. Tanpa diketahui Jungsoo menangis selama melihat masa depan Jin yang sangat bahagia itu.

'aniya gwenchana. Eum Jin-ssi umur berapa ya? Aku berumur 23 tahun' ujar Jungsoo.

'jinjjayo? Ah umurku 24 tahun Jungsoo-ssi' ujar Jin.

'bolehkah aku memanggil Jin-ssi dengan sebutan oppa? Dan Jin-ssi jangan memanggilku dengan Jungsoo-ssi tapi Jungsoo saja sudah cukup' tanya Jungsoo.

'boleh Jungsoo-ah. Kalau begitu oppa masuk dulu ne? Oppa hari ini ada kelas annyeong' ujar Jin.

'annyeong oppa' ujar Jungsoo. Tanpa diketahui oleh Kim Jungsoo ternyata caread yang dicarinya berada di satu kampus yang sama dengannya. Memang takdir telah mempertemukan mereka tanpa mereka ketahui. Begitupun oleh Jungsoo walaupun dia memiliki kekuatan pembaca masa depan dia tidak pernah bisa membaca masa depan dia sendiri. Dan Jungsoo sangat bersemangat untuk mencari Guardian dan Caread yang lain karena dia tahu bahwa takdir memang menyuruhnya untuk mencari mereka semua

~TBC~

Per chap bakalan dibuka rahasia para guardian dan alasan dia untuk menjaga Caread. Dan bagaimana cara Guardian ini untuk saling menemukan bakalan di ungkap di chap 2 karena ini baru saja diungkap alasan Kim JungSoo selalu memakai kacamata dan kenapa dia harus kembali ke Korea tempat orang tua mereka dulu tinggal juga disini para Guardian tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka kepada para Caread karena para Caread sendiri sudah terlebih dahulu diberi oleh ketua Guardian perisai. Dan yang bisa menembus perisai itu adalah hanya para Guardian saja

.

.

.

Kritik dan Saran juseyo~~


	5. FirstMeeting Guard's Choi & Caread's Min

Part 2

First Meeting Guard's Choi & Caread's Min

Min Yoongi POV

'Yak yoongi-ssi bisakah kamu mengantarkan buku buku ini ke Kim songsaenim?'tanya Kim Joonmyun kepadaku

'Hm aku bisa'ujarku seadanya

'Cih dingin sekali dia' keluh joonmyun

Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang bilang bahwa aku ini terlalu cuek dan dingin bahkan sepupuku juga mengatakan hal yg sama dengan orang-orang ini tetapi sepupuku juga memiliki sifat sepertiku.

Yah seperti inilah kehidupanku di kampus ini. Jarang memiliki atau bahkan tidak memiliki seorang teman. Dikarenakan sifatku ini.

Walaupun aku tidak memiliki teman bukan berarti itu akhir dari segalanya kan?

Author POV

Setelah yoongi mengantarkan buku tersebut kepada Kim songsaenim. Yoongi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di kampus atau mungkin nanti dia bisa kekantin karena dia tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan dikarenakan terlambat bangun dan dia memiliki jadwal kuliah seorang dosen killer. Tetapi kemudian yoongi melihat seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Akhirnya yoongi menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

Yoongi POV

'Chogiyo, apakah nona sedang mencari dimana kelas nona?' Ujarku kepada yeoja itu.

'Ah ne aku sedang mencari kelas yang akan diadakan 1 jam lagi. Apakah oppa mengetahui kelas tersebut?' Tanya yeoja tersebut seraya memberikan kertas denah kepadaku.

'Eum iya aku mengetahui letak ruang tersebut karena akupun juga berkuliah disini. Ayo aku antar ke ruanganmu' ujarku kepadanya.

'Ahh gomawo oppa' ujar yeoja itu sembari membungguk kepadaku.

'Tidak apa apa' ujarku

'Kita belum berkenalan oppa perkenalkan namaku choi wonwoo bisa dipanggil wonwoo. Oppa sendiri?' Tanya yeoja-Wonwoo- itu kepadaku sembari mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

'Namaku Min Yoongi biasa dipanggil Yoongi salam kenal wonwoo-ssi' ujarku sembari menerima uluran tangannya.

Choi Wonwoo POV

'Aghhh aku benci takdirku' keluhku

'Kenapa harus aku yang menerima kekuatan ini kenapa bukan Xiumin oppa saja yang menerima kekuatan ini'keluhku.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Choi Siwon POV_

 _Setelah aku mengetahui bahwa Yunho hyung melihat masa depan guardian tidak akan lama lagi aku mulai sedikit khawatir karena aku memiliki 2 orang anak dimana salah satu dari mereka adalah caread. Kenapa aku memiliki seorang anak Caread dikarenakan aku menikah dengan manusia. Sifat manusia adalah pembawa gen Caread. Maka dari itu aku memiliki seorang anak Caread yaitu anakku yang pertama Choi Xiumin dan peraturan pertama guardian seorang Caread tidak akan memiliki kekuatan guardian tetapi aku juga tidak bisa memberikan kekuatanku ini kepada anakku yang kedua Choi Wonwoo karena memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil._

 _Author POV_

 _Disaat Siwon sedang bimbang memikirkan perkataan dari Yunho seorang namja cantik menghampirinya. Iya dialah istrinya yaitu Kim Kibum atau sekarang marganya berganti menjadi Choi Kibum. Kibum menghampiri suaminya tersebut._

 _'Chagia ada apa?' tanya Kibum_

' _aku sedang bingung chagia. Tadi Yunho hyung berkata bahwa keberadaan guardian dimasa depan tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan kami para guardian diharuskan mewariskan kekuatan kami kepada anak-anak kami. Masalahnya bummie-ah aku tidak mungkin memberikannya kepada Xiumin karena dia adalah keturunan Caread sedangkan keturunan Caread tidak diperbolehkan diberi kekuatan para guardian. Kalaupun kekuatanku aku berikan kepada Wonwoo aku sangat ragu chagia' ujar Siwon kepada Kibum_

' _chagia apakah kamu percaya kepada Wonwoo? Kalau kamu percaya kepadanya kenapa kamu harus ragu memberikan kekuatanmu kepada Wonwoo? Dan Wonwoo akan bisa menjaga Xiumin kan?' ujar Kibum_

' _kamu benar chagia. Tidak seharusnya aku meragukan Wonwoo. Tapi bagaimana memberitahu Wonwoo akan hal ini?' ujar Siwon_

' _kita beritahu Xiumin terlebih dahulu,karena hanya Xiumin saja yang bisa mengerti Wonwoo. Dan kita meminta Xiumin agar memberitahu Wonwoo disaat umurnya sudah mencapai 22 tahun. Di saat umur Wonwoo sudah mencapai 22 tahun,Xiumin harus bisa memberitahu Wonwoo apapun akibatnya' ujar Kibum_

' _baiklah chagia' ujar Siwon menyetujui saran istrinya._

 _Setelah saat itu ternyata kekuatan jahat menemukan Siwon. Ternyata kekuatan guardian yang dimilikinya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan jahat ini. Kekuatan jahat ini sangatlah kuat. Disaat Siwon sedang bertarung melawan kekuatan jahat,Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan anak-anaknya._

' _Xiumin dan Wonwoo jangan kemana-kemana,ok? Xiumin ibu percaya kamu bisa menjaga yeodongsaengmu dengan baik. Ingat pesan ayah dan ibu. Ibu sayang kalian berdua' ujar Kibum kepada dua anaknya sembari mencium kening mereka berdua._

 _Setelah terjadi kejadian itu,ternyata kekuatan jahat lah yang menang seperti yang diprediksi oleh Guardian Yunho. Sungguh malang nasib Siwon dan Kibum yang harus meninggalkan anak-anak mereka disaat usia mereka yang masih kecil. Dan akhirnya Xiumin dan Wonwoo diasuh oleh paman dan bibi dari ibu mereka. Mereka akhirnya pindah dari LA menuju Seoul tempat kelahiran ibu mereka._

Xiumin POV

Aku harus bisa memberitahukan Wonwoo tenang kekuatan yang dimilikinya sebelum kekuatan jahat itu mengancam Wonwoo dan Caread.

'wonwoo-ah oppa mau bicara sesuatu kepadamu' ujarku kepada Wonwoo yang baru saja turun dari tangga menuju ke ruang makan.

'apa oppa?' ujar Wonwoo

'oppa harap wonwoo harus bisa menerima semua omongan oppa ya' ujarku kepadanya

'apa itu oppa?' tanya Wonwoo

'ini tentang ayah dan ibu. Ayah sebenarnya adalah keturunan Guardian,sedangkan Ibu adalah manusia keturunan Caread. Dulu sewaktu kamu masih kecil,ayah dan ibu memberitahu oppa tentang sesuatu hal dan hal itu harus oppa katakan kepadamu di saat umurmu sudah mencapai 22 tahun. Inilah saatnya kamu mengetahui kebenaran ini wonwoo-ah. Kamu memiliki hampir sebagian besar darah Guardian dari ayah,sedangkan oppa memiliki hampir sebagian besar darah Caread dari ibu. Maka dari itu kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Ayah telah sepenuhnya diturunkan kepadamu' ujarku kepadanya

Aku hanya melihat Wonwoo yang sangat shock mendengar hal ini. Tetapi kebenaran ini tidak bisa ditutupi lagi karena mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus mengetahui hal ini.

'a...apa maksud oppa? Guardian Caread? Dongeng macam apa yang oppa mau katakan kepadaku?! Aku tidak percaya kepadamu oppa' ujar Wonwoo kepadaku.

'Wonwoo-ah apa yang oppa katakan itu bukanlah dongeng itulah kenyataannya Wonwoo-ah. Oppa hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kamu memiliki kekuatan dari ayah yaitu kamu bisa melihat masa lalu, tetapi kamu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu kepada Caread. Hanya seorang Caread yang memang ditakdirkan untukmu lah kamu akan bisa melihat masa lalunya dan masa depannya. Dan kamu harus bisa menemukan para Guardian yang lain untuk bisa melawan kekuatan jahat yang sekarang ini sedang mencari para Guardian yang lain.'ujarku kepadanya.

Wonwoo POV

Seharusnya pagi ini menjadi cerah dan bahagia untukku karena aku akhirnya bisa pergi kekampus lagi. Tetapi itu sebelum Xiumin oppa mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

'wonwoo-ah oppa mau bicara sesuatu kepadamu' ujar Xiumin oppa kepadaku

'apa itu oppa?' tanyaku

'ini tentang ayah dan ibu. Ayah sebenarnya adalah keturunan Guardian,sedangkan Ibu adalah manusia keturunan Caread. Dulu sewaktu kamu masih kecil,ayah dan ibu memberitahu oppa tentang sesuatu hal dan hal itu harus oppa katakan kepadamu di saat umurmu sudah mencapai 22 tahun. Inilah saatnya kamu mengetahui kebenaran ini wonwoo-ah. Kamu memiliki hampir sebagian besar darah Guardian dari ayah,sedangkan oppa memiliki hampir sebagian besar darah Caread dari ibu. Maka dari itu kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Ayah telah sepenuhnya diturunkan kepadamu' ujar Xiumin oppa kepadaku

Mwo?! Guardian?! Caread?! Dongeng macam apa yang diceritakan oleh Xiumin oppa

'a...apa maksud oppa? Guardian Caread? Dongeng macam apa yang oppa mau katakan kepadaku?! Aku tidak percaya kepadamu oppa' ujarku kepada Xiumin oppa

'Wonwoo-ah apa yang oppa katakan itu bukanlah dongeng itulah kenyataannya Wonwoo-ah. Oppa hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kamu memiliki kekuatan dari ayah yaitu kamu bisa melihat masa lalu, tetapi kamu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu kepada Caread. Hanya seorang Caread yang memang ditakdirkan untukmu lah kamu akan bisa melihat masa lalunya atau masa depannya. Dan kamu harus bisa menemukan para Guardian yang lain untuk bisa melawan kekuatan jahat yang sekarang ini sedang mencari para Guardian yang lain.' Ujar Xiumin oppa kepadaku

'apa oppa berkata benar? Tetapi bagaimana aku bisa menemukan para Guardian yang lain? Sedangkan aku tidak mungkin bisa menemukan para Guardian di Seoul yang luas ini oppa?' ujarku sedikit tidak percaya dengan Xiumin oppa

'ini yang akan membantumu menemukan para Guardian dan menemukan Careadmu' ujar Xiumin oppa kepadaku setelah memberiku sebuah kalung.

'kalung ini untuk apa oppa?' tanyaku

'hanya para Caread sajalah yang akan bisa melihat kalungmu. Bila disekitarmu terdapat para Guardian dipastikan kalung tersebut akan bersinar dan itu hanya bisa terlihat oleh para Guardian. Pakailah ini. Kalung ini bisa melindungimu dari kekuatan jahat' ujar Xiumin oppa kepadaku.

'baiklah oppa. Oppa aku berangkat sekarang ne' ujarku kepadanya

'tidak oppa antar?' tanya Xiumin oppa

'tidak perlu oppa' ujarku seraya pergi menuju kampus

Author POV

Akhirnya Wonwoo pergi menuju kampusnya diiringi banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa ayahnya memberikan kekuatan ini kepadanya? Kenapa orang tuanya meninggalkannya? Hanya pertanyaan kenapa dan kenapa.

Disaat dikampus pun Wonwoo terlihat bingung. Hingga dia dihampiri oleh seorang namja manis. Mungkin itu sunbae Wonwoo dikampusnya.

'Chogiyo, apakah nona sedang mencari dimana kelas nona?' Ujar namja itu kepada yeoja itu.

'Ah ne aku sedang mencari kelas yang akan diadakan 1 jam lagi. Apakah oppa mengetahui kelas tersebut?' Tanya Wonwoo seraya memberikan kertas denah kepada namja tersebut.

'Eum iya aku mengetahui letak ruang tersebut karena akupun juga berkuliah disini. Ayo aku antar ke ruanganmu' ujar namja itu kepadanya.

'Ahh gomawo oppa' ujar Wonwoo seraya membungguk kepadanya.

'Tidak apa apa' ujar namja tersebut

'Kita belum berkenalan oppa perkenalkan namaku choi wonwoo bisa dipanggil wonwoo. Oppa sendiri?' Tanya Wonwoo kepadaku sembari mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

'Namaku Min Yoongi biasa dipanggil Yoongi salam kenal wonwoo-ssi' ujarku sembari menerima uluran tangannya.

Setelah Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Disaat itulah Wonwoo bisa melihat masa depan Yoongi

 _ **Masa depan 3 tahun lagi**_

' _ **yak jimin bantet! Apakah kamu tidak akan pergi kuliah?' Ujar Yoongi kepada lelaki dihadapannya.**_

' _ **iya chagia sebentar lagi ne' ujar Jimin kepada Yoongi**_

' _ **astaga kelasmu akan dimulai 1 jam lagi jimin babo!' ujar Yoongi dengan penuh amarah kepada Jimin.**_

' _ **aigoo chagia kamu tega memanggilku bantet dan babo' ujar Jimin kepada Yoongi**_

' _ **terserah' ujar Yoongi**_

' _ **baiklah aku akan bangun tapi sebelum itu' ujar Jimin yang menggantung seraya melihat Yoongi**_

' _ **morning kiss dulu chagia. CUPP' ujar Jimin kepada Yoongi seraya mengecup bibirnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.**_

 _ **Dan Yoongi hanya bisa blushing seraya berteriak 'YAK! JIMIN BANTET BABO'**_

' _ **NADO SARANGHAE CHAGIA' ujar Jimin bahagia.**_

'wonwoo-ah kenapa malah melamun? Dan kenapa tanganku tidak kau lepaskan?' ujar Yoongi kepada Wonwoo.

't...tidak ada apa-apa oppa. Ayo oppa tunjukkan jalan menuju ruang tersebut' ujar Wonwoo kepada Yoongi

Yoongi hanya melihat dengan kening berkerut karena merasa aneh dengan Wonwoo,tetapi Yoongi tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

'baiklah ayo. Oh ya Wonwoo-ah kalungmu sangat bagus ya? Kamu mendapatkannya dimana?' ujar Yoongi kepada Wonwoo

dan Wonwoo merasa terkejut akan hal itu. Dia berfikir apakah Yoongi adalah Careadnya. Tetapi Wonwoo tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dia harus bisa membuktikkannya suatu saat nanti

'aku mendapatkannya dari ayahku' ujar Wonwoo kepada Yoongi yang hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepala.

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak mereka berbincang-bincang ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

TBC

Yosh akhirnya part 2 rilis wowowowo/nyanyi fun boys bareng BTSdeul haha

Disini aku mau jelasin kalo para guardian bisa melacak keberadaan Guardian lain dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Kalau Jungsoo tidak akan bisa membaca pikiran Careadnya tetapi dia bisa membaca pikiran Guardian lain walau tanpa melihat mata dari Guardian tersebut dan Wonwoo bisa melacaknya dari kalung tersebut. Guardian yang lain? Nantiin aja ini per part bakalan dimunculin kok sapa aja guard dan caread trus bagaimana pertemuan para guard dan caread.

Last,

Kritik dan saran juseyo


End file.
